The Tale of Two Fools
by icypika
Summary: A 16 year old Nanako lives in Tokyo she is sent to Inaba for a year. She has entered some sort contract to solve the mystery behind the murders in Inaba, but there is a twist two people are a part of the same contract. What does this lead to? It leads to a brand new story of Persona 4 Golden. Co-written with Sora Shirogane
1. Chapter 1

A man with a long nose and strange face spoke up, "Welcome to the Velvet Room. Only those who have entered a contract of a sorts may enter this room. Now tell me what is your name?"

The girl he spoke to looked at him,confused and then spoke, "Narukami Nanako."

The man replied, "My name is Igor and this is my assistant will be aiding you in your journey. Beware,the coming year will be a turning point in your destiny. We will meet again."

Nanako woke up in her bed in Tokyo. Today was the day she was moving to a small town named Inaba while her father was away in the states.

Her father called her down, "Nanako are you ready to head to the train station?"

"Almost!" She said as she got ready to grabbed her bags and went downstairs. "Okay,I'm ready."

Her father Ryotaro Dojima said, "Alright do you remember that you're staying with your Aunt Lisa? Show her proper respect. She is a police officer as well."

She nodded. "Yep,I remember...wait,where's Yukari?" She looked then came over. "Don't leave without me!" She and Nanako looked similar to each other,if not for Yukari's silver hair,which came from her mother.

Their father led them to the car as they drove to the train station.

About an hour later Nanako and Yukari were on the train to was playing on her Nintendo 3DS

The train stopped at a station before Inaba. Nanako saw a boy who was probably 16 board the train. He had slightly long light brown hair, he had blue eyes, and was about the height of a 16 year old girl. He wore a light blue short sleeve shirt and khakis and it looked like he had some sort of necklace on. He sat down in the seat across from the Narukami didn't pay that much attention as Nanako looked at him.

"Hello." She greeted

The boy turned to her and said, "Uh.. Hi." His voice was higher than most 16 year old boys.

"So,you're also moving to Inaba?" She would have asked about his voice but decided against it

The boy nodded, "Yeah I am only moving there for a year though. I'll be staying with my Aunt Lily."

"Me and my twin will be staying with our Aunt Lisa." Nanako said. "I'm Narukami Nanako." She held out her hand

He replied, "Kamiya Kai." He shook her hand.

The announcer's voice came over the intercom, "Now arriving in YasoInaba station. Please take all your belongings with you. This is the last stop."

"Looks like we're here." Nanako said as she got then noticed Kai. "Hi there." She waved

Kai waved back as he grabbed his stuff and left the train. At the station the group saw two middle aged woman. One of them wore a female police officer uniform and looked like an older version of a mix of Yukari and woman waved Yukari and Nanako over. "Right here!" She said

Next to the woman who waved the two girls over was another woman who looked like an older female version of Kai. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue blouse and matching pants. She also had a little girl hiding behind her.

She waved Kai over, "Over here Kai-chan." Kai cringed but walked over to the woman.

He said, "It's been a while Aunt Lily."

The woman now identified as Lily nodded, "Indeed last time I saw you were in diapers. Oh you were so cute then and you still are. Then again it runs in the family."

Yukari was already giggling as Kai was called 'Kai-chan'.Nanako tried not to laugh however as the police woman looked over. "I see you two made a friend on the train." She said.

"Yes,Aunt Lisa." Nanako said.

"Oh Kai-chan isn't it nice you already made some friends. And also I need to introduce you to my daughter. Come on Hikari say hello to your cousin and her friends."

The little girl,Kari looked at had light brown hair and light brown eyes to wore a yellow shirt and pink shorts,as well as a necklace with a heart shaped also wore a pair of red sneakers and a pink scarf.

Kari timidly said, "Uh.. Hello." She quickly went back to hide behind her mother.

Lily said, "She'll get use to you eventually. Now how about we all get in our respective cars and get gas. Then you can go home and unpack. I mean we are neighbors,Lisa and I."

Kai said, "Ok that's a lot of coincidences. Right Nanako-san?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

They all headed to the gas station. Hikari had to go to the bathroom so Aunt Lily went with her to make sure she would be ok.

The attendant at the station walked up to Nanako and Yukari.

He asks, "Hey are you guys new in town?"

Nanako nodded. "Yup." She said

He said, "As you can probably tell there isn't much to do out here. Are you guys high school students?"

Aunt Lisa called Yukari over to ask about something leaving Nanako with the man.

She nodded. "Yeah."

He continued, "Well around here after school you are either working part time or hanging out with your friends. If you're interested we are looking for Part timers we don't care if you are a student." He held his hand out for Nanako to shake.

Nanako then took the attendant's hand and shook it. After finishing the hand shake Nanako became light headed. Kai had noticed and didn't like it.

He went over to the man, "Did you something to her? She wasn't light headed until after she shook your hand."

The man said, "I did nothing it must be from the long trip. You have my word." He held out his hand to Kai and Kai shook though hesitantly. He got the same light-headed feeling he saw Nanako had.

Hikari had returned from the bathroom and looked up at the two asking them if they were ok. The aunts had decided that the group should head home and unpack then go straight to bed. Everyone agreed and they headed home.

END OF CHAPTER!~

A/N:

Icy: Sup guys Icy here with a Persona 4 Fanfic. And with a familiar special guest.

Sora:Hello~ So,we went From Ace Attorney to Persona 4 with a as a disclaimer;We do not own Nanako,the town of Inaba or Ryotaro. Icy owns Lisa,Lily and Kai while I only own Yukari.

Icy: Yes but she will more or less be roleplaying as 16 year old Nanako and Yukari. Probably some others characters as well. Any last comments Sora?

Sora:Just try to expect some updates from us.I still have school kicking my ass…

Icy: Same I have school as well. So the updates for our stories together will be slow considering we can only work at night and early morning. And I can't always get on super early or stay up late unless it's a weekend. Good News is I have a 3 day weekend so we should be able to get one more chapter up.

Sora:I hope.I may not be able to help…

Icy: Sora you know I appreciate your help in any amount. Anyways please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai, Nanako, and Yukari were getting ready for school. They were going to be led there by Hikari,seeing as the primary school was on the way two girls waited outside Kai's home,waiting for their friend.

Kai came out with Hikari. Kai smiled, "Morning you guys."

"Morning." Yukari greeted

Hikari said, "Um… we should head to school." Hikari led them to the flood plain and then went to her own school.

The group of 3 went to the faculty office as they were told. Standing there was a lanky,middle aged(probably older) man wearing a blue suit with black hair around the sides of his looked rather cranky.

The man said, "Hmph are you the trash that was thrown away from the city?"

"We'll only be here for the year,sir." Nanako said,being more controlled than her sister.

The man scowled and continued, "My name is Mr. Mooroka. And you better show some damn respect or you'll be put my little shit list missy." He said looking at Yukari.

Yukari merely scowled at him. " her." Nanako said. "My name is Narukami Nanako,and this is Narukami 're both second years,twins." She said

Mr. Mooroka said, "Whatever. And you?" He says looking at Kai.

Kai replied, "Kamiya Kai."

Mr. Moorka led them to the classroom.

In the classroom student were chatting about the new transfers. Mr. Moorka came in, "Everyone of you shuddup." The class quieted down. Mr. Mooroka told Nanako and Yukari to introduce themselves.

"I'm Narukami Nanako." Nanako spoke up. "I'm Narukami Yukari."

Kai said, "Kamiya Kai."

Mr. Mooroka glared at Kai, "I saw you eyeing that girl by the window. This town is far from your city of perverts. Thats its you are going on my rotten little shit list!"

A student raised her hand, "Um excuse me!" A girl with brown hair wearing a green and yellow jacket said. "One of them can sit here,right?" She asked as she pointed to the empty seat next to her.

Mooroka said, "You heard her one of siddown!"

The Narukami twins quickly found seats behind a boy with headphones.

Kai had been given the seat next to the girl with the green jacket.

She whispers to him, "Jeez,you're already on King Moron's bad side…"

He whispered, "And I didn't even do anything."

Later that day classes were over. Nanako was packing her things when she looked to see Kai talking with the girl that got him a seat.

Kai said, "What's your name?"

"Satonaka are you guys really from the city?" She asked.

Kai nodded, "Yeah and I gotta say Nanako-san and I have had crap ton of coincidences since we met."

"I agree with Kai-chan." Nanako said. "Our guardians are neighbours,surprisingly." She said.

Kai sighed, "Really Nanako-san? Either way yeah and they seemed to be very good friends. To add to the list of coincidences. We both are here for the year, both of us are staying with our aunt, and we met on the train."

"The only thing that isn't the same is the fact that he came from a different came from Tokyo." Yukari said

Kai said, "I came from a small city called Odaiba."

The boy with the headphones walked up to Chie.

He said nervously, "Uh Miss. Satonaka. Thank you for letting me borrow your movie. All of those Kung fu moves were awesome." He hands the case to her and hurries towards the door.

"Wha-Hey!What did you do to my DVD?!" She ran after him. Soon after,the boy screamed in pain.

The boy said clearly in pain, "Critical hit to the Nads." Kai cringed he felt sorry for the guy.

A girl with long black hair asked, "Are you ok?"

Chie checked her DVD and screamed. "NOOO!It's cracked!My Trial of the Dragon!"

Yukari gasped. "How dare he?!" She said.

The boy begged, "It was an accident I swear! Please have mercy at least until my next paycheck."

Chie growled. "Come on guys,let's leave him!" She said as she picked up her bag and left the classroom.

Kai had decided to leave him be for now because he'd rather not be the next victim of Chie's kick.

On their way out of the school the bell went off, "Please all students go directly home there has been an accident."

"An accident?" Chie wondered. "I wonder what's going on...oh hey you three,have you heard of the Midnight Channel?" She asked

Nanako shook her head. "Not ?" She said.

"Well,you gotta try can do it on a rainy day at midnight by staring into a turned off TV." She explained.

Kai asked, "Have you tried it?" Yosuke had recovered and was by the front gate listening to their conversation.

Yosuke asked, "Well have you tried it Satonaka?"

She replied, "Eh...not really…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Then you can't say it's real." Yukari said.

Yosuke said, "Wow trying to remember the last time I heard something that stupid. What do you think Yukiko-san?"

Yukiko was distracted until she heard Yosuke. "Um,did you say something?" She asked

Yosuke sighed, "I asked what you think of the Midnight Channel."

Kai interrupted, "I don't think we have been introduced properly. My name Kamiya Kai."

"Name's Narukami Yukari and that's my twin sister,Narukami Nanako." Yukari said.

Yosuke said, "Right I forgot to give you guys my name. Hanamura Yosuke."

Kai asked, "What's your name?" He says looking at the long black haired girl. Nanako and Yukari notice a faint blush on his face before he shakes it off.

The girl replies, "Amagi Yukiko." She said. "Nice to meet you,Kamiya-san."

Kai blushed some more, "Um… we should probably head home." He heads off not looking where he was going. He stopped walking when he saw a barricade in front of him.

Some housewives were gossiping about 'it' hanging upside down on a telephone pole. Nanako, Yukari, and Chie had caught up to him.

Nanako asks, "Kamiya,what's wrong?" She looked at him.

Kai said, "I don't know but something tells me this barricade has to do with whatever that incident was."

Nanako sees her Aunt Lisa nearby.

A young detective runs by and looks like he is going to throw up and he does in a trash can nearby.

Lisa said, "ADACHI! When will you stop acting like a rookie?!"

Adachi said, "Sorry about that boss."

Aunt Lisa saw them, "What are you guys doing here?"

Nanako said, "We were on the way home from school." She said. "Mind telling us what happened?"

She sighed, "You'll hear about it tonight on the news. Who is the girl with you?" She asks referring to Chie.

"Oh,that's Satonaka 's our classmate." She said.

She says, "I hope you all get along. I will probably be home late as will Lily. Kai can you pass that onto Hikari?"

Kai nodded, "I will. Hey Chie maybe we should do the tour of the town another day."

Chie replied, "Okay,sure." She said. "Well,see you tomorrow Kamiya-san, Narukami-san,Narukami-chan."

Kai had returned home. He saw Hikari watching TV.

He said, "Hey Hikari how was your day at school?"

She replied, "It was good."

He said, "Your mom won't be home until late tonight."

Hikari frowned, "It's fine. It is always like this."

Kai frowned he felt bad for his little cousin.

He suggested, "How about we make dinner together how does that sound?"

Hikari smiled and nodded.

After they made dinner they sat down and ate their food. A TV report came on talking about a dead body being found hanging from telephone pole.

Kai saw a scared look on his cousin's face and said, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

Hikari smiled after they finished dinner Kai put her to bed before heading to his room to wait for this supposed Midnight Channel.

At Midnight in Kai's room:

Kai was waiting for the midnight channel to appear. He waited for a few minute but nothing happened. As he was about to go to bed and fuzzy picture appeared on the TV.

Kai declared in surprise, "What the? It actually exists!" He couldn't make out anything other than the fact whoever it was female.

All of the sudden a wave of dizziness came over him.

He heard a voice in his head, "Thou art I.. I am thou. Open thine eyes" Kai felt some sort of force pulling him towards the TV. His hand was out and when he touched the screen it rippled. He tried and tried to get his out that was somehow inside of the TV until eventually he managed to pull his hand out. Kai was too tired to think about what just happened. He decided to talk to the others about this tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys so we got chapter 2 finished.

Sora: Finally…

Icy: So now we have two characters who have the power to enter the TV. I think you guys know where this is heading next chapter. We'll see you guys then. Please read and review.


End file.
